Demigods: New Generation - Matt 5
Matt tossed and turned in his lonely bunk, inside the Zeus Cabin. After the claiming, Chiron told Matt to get some sleep and he and David would talk in the morning. He'd moved from the Hermes Cabin and tried to sleep. He had nobody to talk to. The only other half-siblings he knew, Thalia and Jason, were somewhere else. He was all alone. The giant Zeus statue stared at him, making him even more uncomfortable. he never thought his dad, Wade, wasn't his dad. He looked like him, talked like him and yet, he wasn't related. And his mom seemed as far from his as possible, but she had to be his mom, because she had several pregnancy pictures. She never tucked him in at night, never played games with him or acted like an actual mom to him. He remembered the last time he actually spent with his mom. **** "I'll see you after school, my prince." She rubbed his back as she shifted her black Lexus into park. She had offered to drive him to school that morning. She'd even helped him get dressed into his favourite t-rex shirt, which Matt still had under his bed at Camp. "Okay." The 8 year old Matt had said. He unbuckled his seat belt and grabbed his blue and red Cars backpack, full of his third grade reading books. She ruffled his blonde hair and kissed his cheek. He opened the door, but she stopped him. There was a new light in her eyes, which were filled with tears. She smiled at him. "I love you. Always." She gestured for him to come back. He jumped into the car and hugged her. She held him close to her chest for a good twenty seconds. She kissed his head and looked into his eyes. She smiled again, almost like she was approving of her creation. His eye filled with tears and he smiled at her… …For the last time, he thought. Matt turned over in his bed. He gazed up at the ceiling. Then, there was an echoey knock on the door. He let from the bunk and shoved his feet into his Nikes. He ran to the door and cautiously opened it. David was standing in the doorway. His head was covered by his black hoodie, making him look like a ninja, but his flannel pajama pants and thick framed glasses didn't help if he was trying to be stealthy. "Dude," Matt whispered, checking his watch, "It's 4:, freakin', 47 in the morning!" "Shh!" David crept into the cabin. He closed the door slowly and grabbed Matt's dark blue sweater. "Here," he tossed it to Matt. "Put it on and follow me." Before Matt could say otherwise, David slipped back outside. Matt zipped the sweater up and followed David out the door. Matt jogged with David over to a secluded part of Camp, where the woods met the beach, past the Mess hall and the fireworks beach. There was a small fire burning, and around it was Jessie, Daniel and Chris. Jessie had an open duffel bag of Cokes, a bag of pretzels, gum and other outside world snacks. Campers aren't really allowed stuff from the outside world, for some crazy reason. She sat, drinking a Coke Zero, on a blanket, while Daniel munched on some cheese pretzels. Chris chewed his gum, watching the water. As usual, Matt mumbled to himself. The guy always watched the water whenever he could, which Matt thought was a little strange and he didn't have a clue, as to why. David sat/fell onto a blanket and absent mindedly played with a lighter, making the flame move and change into different figures. "Well." Jessie set her coke down in the soft dirt. "You all probably can guess why I called you here." She leaned back on her hands. "Wait," Matt slowly crept to one of the blankets, "You arranged this?" "Yeah? Chris is half asleep, David is a basket case, and Daniel is as clueless as that rock." She pointed to a huge grey rock, beside Chris. David stopped, the flame in the shape of a clown, giggling. "Clueless?" Daniel mumbled, his mouth full of cheese pretzels. "What-" "Can it, bro. The point is, we need to decide who is going on this quest." She gestured towards Chris, who pulled a newspaper from under his jacket. He laid it out in front of Matt. Then, from out of nowhere, Daniel pulled a knife and threw it at the paper, pinning it to the ground. "Clueless." Daniel mumbled. It landed just above the headlines, which read AVIATION MECHANIC SEARCHES FOR LOST SON. Below was a picture of a thin, dark haired woman in denim overalls, holding a little dark haired boy in her arms. Matt looked at the description of the people in the picture. It was an old photo of the mechanic woman, Amelia Lance and her son. But the thing that freaked Matt out was that the boy was David. He looked over to David the Ninja. Matt opened his mouth, but David just spoke for him. "Already read it." The lighter flame paused in the shape of a tiger in mid-pounce. "I remember that picture. It was the first time I came to the aviary hanger. I can't believe she's back." He started up with the lighter again, this time the tiger transformed into an airplane. "But, "Jessie shook Chris back to consciousness and grabbed the next paper from him. "Look." She gave Matt another headline. "Producer is back." Matt read. "Long time news producer Rebecca Kenneth came back from a long time hiatus in her career, which speculators believe was the time she may have spent, grieving for the death of her only son, Matthew, who had died in a car accident in 2011. Kenneth's husband Wade, has also come back from hiatus in social working. Mrs. Kenneth claims that "I sent my friend Sean a text telling him that he had to take Matt home and I never heard back from him, or Matt, again." Other news coverage to follow." Matt's face was a mix of sadness and shock. "Obviously he isn't dead." Daniel proclaimed. Jessie stared at him. "Thankyou for that profound ''conclusion, Dr. Oz." She rolled her eyes. "Matt, do you know what this means?" They all looked to Matt for an answer. Even Chris was staring at him through his half-open blue eyes. Matt heaved a sigh. "When I was little, my mom dropped me off at school. When I came home, my mom and now, ''step-dad, Wade, didn't come home. So, my Uncle Sean who was an old friend of my mom's, took me out for dinner and he got some strange text. He took me to the airport and soon enough we were on our way here." Matt gestured to the air. "And, we were attacked by a giant. My uncle Sean defended me because he was actually a satyr. He died in the act, though. In that, the Mist created the 'Matt Kenneth Dies' story." "Hey," Daniel nudged him. "I haven't heard from my dad in years. The last letter he sent was last summer. And one of the worst things is that we don't know if he's alive or not. But, you know that your parents are alive." "Yeah." Matt, melancholy in his memories, took a long look at his parents' picture. After a long pause, and a tear from Matt's eye, he tossed the paper into the fire . "Jessie, is this all you wanted to show me?" Matt heaved an angry sigh. Jessie looked away. "No." She shook her hung low head. "Actually, I got this, this morning." She gave Daniel a folded brown envelope. A stamp on the front read: MPSA. A look in Daniel's eyes told Matt that he knew exactly what it was. Jessie hid her face. Daniel kept his eyes on his sister as he opened the envelope. He unfolded the yellow paper, his hands trembling. After a moment of reading the lines over and over, Daniel looked up, tears filling his eyes and his chin quivering. "No..." he mumbled, trying not to cry. "What?" David touched Daniel's shoulder. Daniel gave him the letter, not even looking at him. David read the letter, his eyes slowly narrowing until he found what he was looking for. "Oh my gods..." David whispered. "What?! Tell me!" Matt flailed his arms in frustration. David looked up. "Their dad. He's in the military and..." David shook his head, but then finished. "He's MIA." "Missing in action." Jessie looked up, her eyes were beet red and her face was wet with tears. "The only thing worse is KIA, killed in action. But, most soldiers who are MIA are usually dead. They just can't find the bodies." Matt felt terrible for her and Daniel. He's just learned that both his parents were alive and Jessie's dad may be dead. Matt's heart sank deep into his gut. Jessie sniffled, loudly. Daniel stayed still; petrified. Jessie cleared her throat. "We need to choose members of the quest so that we can leave immediately. David and Matt are definitely going, seeing as David is Leah's boyfriend and Matt is the Son of the Sky. But, there is one more spot. And, not to boast, but I think I should go." David stood, shoving his closed lighter in his pocket. "You're right. I'm going to get my girlfriend and my mom back, Matt;s going to get his parents back and Jessie is going to find her dad. And maybe, just maybe ... we'll find the mastermind behind it." With that, Jessie punched Chris on his back and he shot up, mumbling something about a cucumber ape. Daniel, coming out of is paralyzation, shoved the blankets angrily into the duffel bag. Chris grabbed an old bucket behind the rock and dumped water on the tiny bonfire. And with that, Matt sauntered back to the lonely, Zeus Cabin. <----- Previous / [http://percyjacksonfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Demigods:_New_Generation_-_David_6 Next ----->] ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 04:04, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Category:TheWiseOne